


Christmas List

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas List, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Garcy Bingo, Humor, Santa Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Future Fic: Lucy and Flynn lay in bed trying to decipher what Santa will get their kids for Christmas.





	Christmas List

It was late at night, Lucy and Garcia laid in their plush queen size bed. It had been a long weekend with Thanksgiving and now it was time to dig deep for Christmas. Somehow, Stay at Home Dad Extraordinaire Garcia Flynn had managed to get the children to write their letters to Santa with their wishes for Christmas early.

“Ok, look at this?” Lucy said as she showed Garcia, their son Ethan’s Christmas list. “What does that even say?” she asked frustrated as she couldn't decipher her own child's secret language. She turned the crudely written letter to Santa to let him see. Garcia shifted closer and looked over at the word she was pointed.

“Horse in Croatian.” Garcia translated as Ethan was a stubborn kid when it came to writing. He was enthusiastic about learning but wanted to write his own ‘special’ way. Which meant a mix of English and Croatian with no grammatical structure yet.

“This is why he’s failing kindy.” Lucy told him with a sigh, Garcia wore a closed lip smile of amusement. They paid for private schools who liked to find fault when a child didn’t excel at everything. Their children were bright but Ethan lacked motivation, he liked to pass at the bare minimum and would not be coax to strive for more. He was only 5 years old, as Garcia tried to tell Lucy, the kid just wanted to play.

“Or the US education system isn’t equipped for bilingual children. He just likes certain words in other languages. Most kindergartners can’t even write their own names.” Garcia reminded Lucy as she was always worrying that she might be doing something wrong. Didn’t help the mothers at the school were psychotic bitches who liked to guilt trip women who had careers either.

“He’s five, you know he’s going to be that weird child that no one will like. FYI, that was me during my academic years. It wasn’t fun.” Lucy told him.

“Times have changed.” Garcia assured her.

“What does Luna want?” Lucy asked him, Garcia looked to the list in his hand. Luna was adorable and so much like her mother. Eight years old, she just wanted to read and learn so much about the world and history.

“The usual, books and toys. Though I’m not sure I want her having a Penis book at her age.” Garcia said with a frown.

“She didn’t write that.” Lucy said, he turned the letter to show her. She grimaced. “She did.” Lucy said as it was written on the page ‘Penis book’. She made a face as she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be worried.

“Maybe she misspelt it?” Garcia asked, he held out the letter to her. “Change.” He said, they swapped Santa letters to look at their children’s wish lists.

“Our little man wants a horse, pickles and teeth.” He said in amusement as he wasn’t sure how they’d fulfil the wish of having ‘teeth’ but it was better than ‘Penis’ book.

“I feel like you wrote that list for him.” Lucy told him, every year the Christmas lists had weird items on it.

“He loves his pickles. I don’t think he understands the concept of Christmas at all. Or he’s trolling us hard to see what we do.” Garcia said, he suspected the latter given their children were smart asses.

“We could take him horse riding as a gift. If he likes it, then we invest. But I think he just wants a stuffed toy of a horse.” Lucy said as their son loved horses and cowboys just like his Father.

“He already has three stuffed horse toys.” Garcia argued as he couldn’t see how a new one would be appreciated. “But we could get him one of those pony heads on a stick and a cowboy hat.” He added as the idea came to him.

“That would be cute. No toy guns.” Lucy said as she read over Luna’s book wish list, feeling proud that her baby girl was a book worm like her. Sure, she wanted her kids to fit in, but she wanted them to excel at life.

“Mm, fine with me. But you’re running point on figuring out what the Penis book is.” He bargained.

“Sure, or we just get her the other books and pretend there is no Penis book.” Lucy said, she shook her head trying to decipher what the ‘penis’ book could really be. She didn’t want to have the birds and bees talk with their daughter yet.

“Could be Peanuts. She really loved that Snoopy Movie at Halloween about the pumpkin.” Garcia offered.

“It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.” Lucy corrected.

“Mmm.” Garcia said acknowledging her comment but not adding anything to the conversation.

“I will figure it out. So, where’s your list?” Lucy asked him. Garcia looked at her with a blank expression.

“I’ve got everything I want.” He told her frankly, Lucy gave an exasperated sigh.

“Cop out. Everybody has something they want from Santa.” Lucy told him.

“Nope, quite content with everything. Anyway, where’s your list?” he asked.

“I’m not showing you.” Lucy said a little embarrassed as she did have a list. Now she was worried it would like she was dissatisfied with her life. It wasn’t true, she was very happy with her life and her family.

“Oh come on,” Flynn drawled teasingly.

“Fine.” Lucy relented, she passed him Luna’s list and rolled over to her bedside table and opened the drawer and pulled out her list. She rolled back and handed it to him.

“Lucy! This is six pages long and very specific.” He told her incredulously. He gave a laugh as he couldn’t help it. Most of the time she struggled choosing what she wanted for breakfast and yet for Christmas she had a long list.

“I don’t expect everything but I figured I’d give a lot of options and let you surprise me with what you get.” Lucy said smugly as she felt like she was helping him and herself.

“What if I go off list?” he asked her.

“It’s fine.” She said in a high pitched and tense manner that told him it wasn’t advised. He smiled as he loved her and her weirdness.

“Ok, well since you’ve put a lot of effort into your list. I’ll try and come up with a list for what I want.” He said in a beleaguered manner for amusement. Lucy smiled.

“Good and make it things I can wrap and put under the tree. Things that are PG rated as it will be opened on Christmas morning with the kids.” Lucy reminded him, like he needed to be told.

“I will endeavour to do my best.” He deadpanned, Lucy chuckled before she kissed him for his cheekiness.


End file.
